pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Seadra
Vs. Seadra is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 11/20/2014. Story Announcer: These past few days have been extraordinary in terms of battles. One good battle after another. I’m coming live from the Water Field, where one of the favorites, Ian, is about to battle Mandi, another crowd favorite. Sparks will fly on this arena as we anxiously await the beginning of this battle! Ian and Sandslash are on one side of the field, as Mandi is on the other side. Mandi: You’ve got quite the reputation there. Sorry, but I will be the one to win today’s match. (Ian stares at Mandi with a stern face.) Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, both sides allowed to use substitution. The winner is the one with a Pokémon left standing. And, begin! Mandi: Go, Exeggutor! (He chooses Exeggutor.) Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Ian: Gastly. (He chooses Gastly.) Gastly: Gas! Ian: Let’s start with Toxic! Gastly extends its gas cloud towards Exeggutor. Mandi: Block it with Psychic! Then go for a Seed Bomb! Exeggutor uses Psychic to redirect the Toxic gas away, separated from Gastly, as it fires Seed Bomb, a light green energy ball. Ian: Substitute. Gastly is hit by Seed Bomb, as the collision disperses the cloud. Exeggutor is confused, as Gastly appears right behind it, enveloping it in Toxic. Exeggutor sparks with poison energy. Mandi: What?! Ian: Hex. Gastly’s eyes glow red, as Exeggutor glows with the red aura. The shockwave knocks Exeggutor down, defeating it. Referee: Exeggutor is unable to battle! The winner is Gastly! (Mandi returns Exeggutor.) Mandi: Not bad. But how about, Seadra! (He chooses Seadra.) Seadra: Doo! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Seadra, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Horsea. Its fins are covered in poisonous barbs, not present before evolving. It’s known for incredible speed in the water. Elise: The evolved form of Horsea? That’s what it’ll turn into? Conway: Yes. With enough training, that is. Mandi: Seadra! Catch it in your Twister attack! Seadra releases Twister, hurricane winds forming into a hurricane on the water. Gastly is sucked in, swirling around in the Twister. Mandi: Hydro Pump! Seadra then blasts it with Hydro Pump, a powerful stream of water, knocking it out of the sky. Mandi: Now finish it with Dragon Pulse! Seadra fires Dragon Pulse, hitting Gastly before it could react. Gastly falls, defeated. Referee: Gastly is unable to battle! The winner is Seadra! Announcer: And what an up taking for Mandi! Ian: (Returns Gastly) Great job. Go, Wartortle! (He chooses Wartortle, which is eager to battle.) Wartortle: Wartortle! Announcer: And Ian chooses Wartortle. Let’s see if it fairs better in this match than its last one, where it was swiftly defeated by Melissa’s Nidoqueen. Mandi: Twister! Ian: Rapid Spin. Seadra attacks with Twister, Wartortle caught in it. Wartortle uses Rapid Spin, spinning in the eye of the Twister, canceling out the Twister. Seadra then blasts it with Hydro Pump, knocking it out of the air. Wartortle keeps spinning, as it hits Seadra with Rapid Spin. Ian: Now, Aqua Tail! Wartortle: War! Wartortle’s tail glows an aqua blue, as water extends, forming a giant water tail. Wartortle slams Aqua Tail into Seadra, pushing it underwater. Mandi: Seadra! Dazzle them with Dragon Pulse! Seadra recovers quickly, and fires Dragon Pulse, knocking Wartortle away, onto a platform. Seadra resurfaces. Mandi: Now, hit it with Hydro Pump! Ian: Water Pulse, to Skull Bash! Wartortle uses Water Pulse, the water around Seadra rising up and forming a dome. Seadra tries to break free with Hydro Pump, but the water ripples through, disturbing Seadra. Wartortle then flies at it with Skull Bash, hosting a silver aura, knocking it out. Referee: Seadra is unable to battle! Wartortle is the winner! Announcer: There it is! Wartortle’s level there is up with the rest of Ian’s Pokémon, as expected. That battle with Nidoqueen was just a fluke! Ian: That’s the way, Wartortle! Excellent job! Wartortle: (Happy) War, war! Mandi: And now, we enter the final stages. Come out, Golbat! (He chooses Golbat.) Go in with Poison Fang! Golbat swoops in, going to bite with fangs glowing purple. Wartortle dives underwater to dodge, then resurfaces. Wartortle fires Water Pulse, which Golbat dodges. Mandi: Air Slash! Golbat releases Air Slash, cutting off Wartortle’s escape route. Golbat hits Wartortle with Poison Fang, carrying it into the air. Golbat releases it, as Wartortle spins with Rapid Spin. Mandi: Finish it with Sludge Bomb! Golbat spits a Sludge Bomb, which explodes on contact with Wartortle. Wartortle falls, defeated. Referee: Wartortle is unable to battle! The winner is Golbat! (Ian returns Wartortle.) Ian: Good effort. Take a nice long rest. Now, Primeape! Go! He chooses Primeape, which chatters on the field. Primeape: Primeape! Announcer: A Primeape! Ian has deliberately chosen a Pokémon with a type disadvantage! Mandi: What a foolish choice? Do you want to lose? Ian: (Smirking) No. I just want a little bit of a challenge. Primeape: Prime, prime! Mandi: You saying I’m not enough of a challenge? You will regret that! Golbat, go for Air Slash! Ian: Acrobatics. Golbat swings Air Slash at Primeape, which dodges, after images forming behind it. Primeape jumps and rolls midair at Golbat, which dodges, Primeape in midair. Golbat goes for Poison Fang, as Primeape catches Golbat, the two falling together. Ian: Fling! Primeape falls a bit further, then Flings Golbat at the platform. Ian: Cross Chop! And Acrobatics! Golbat hits it, as Primeape comes down for Cross Chop, hands glowing. Golbat dodges, but is too slow to dodge Acrobatics. Golbat falls, as Primeape nails it with another Cross Chop. Golbat is defeated. Referee: Golbat is unable to battle! The winner is Primeape, and the victor is Ian! Primeape: Primeape! Announcer: I can’t believe it folks! Ian pulls a type disadvantage victory just like that, with no apparent hassle at all. It seems like nothing will stop this kid! Primeape: Prime! Ian: (Smirks) Well done. Main Events * Ian wins the third round match. * Wartortle reveals it learned Aqua Tail. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Mandi * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Gastly (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Primeape (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Exeggutor (Mandi's) * Seadra (Mandi's) * Golbat (Mandi's) Trivia * Mandi shares his role with his anime counterpart. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto League Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian